The present invention relates to a wiring technique for various electronic components such as IC device packages, wiring circuit boards, and semiconductor chips, and in particular to a technique which is effective in application of transmission of high frequency signals.
A multi-layer wiring circuit board aiming at reduction of crosstalk noises caused between signal conductors is disclosed in JP-A-63-155791 (laid-open on Jun. 28, 1988). In the above described multi-layer wiring circuit board, it is attempted to reduce crosstalk noises caused by signal propagation by forming ground conductors on both sides of a signal conductor sandwiched between upper and lower ground plane conductor layers, connecting electrically the above described ground conductors to the upper and lower ground plane conductor layers, and thus shielding each signal conductor with these ground conductors and ground plane conductor layers.